Confused about Koalas
by Jo Gurtrude
Summary: Just a little piece about James and my OC getting together. Several reference to koals... DROPBEAR... T because a a few very mild themes ... ie. kissing, but nothing worse.


**Disclaimer: I haven't done this before now but I read this on my friends story, that Jo Rowling could actually have an account on FF making up the most crack and messed up stories about Hedwig's and Bathilda Bagshots secret love affair, when Hedwig is clearly involved with Prof. Spout, but unfortunately I don't make up those type of stories so therefore I am NOT Jo (well actually I AM Jo, but Jo Gurtrude), nor do I own Harry Potter, because that is what the plot line of the whole series would have been… that is a cool disclaimer oh and Sandfields, the Australian school isn't mine, its Bellatrixisfred's from Sand to snow, its amazing and on my fav list, check it out **

**James & OC ( by the way, this Jo does own the OC, an Australian transfer with flaming red hair who is incredibly good beater but a complete shorty, like only just 5 foot (I think that short, I work in meters not feet…)and her name is Julia.)**

**For the real Julia **

James POV

'Jamie Wamie," I hear her voice and spin around.

"Julia Coolia," I respond spinning her around in a huge hug. I hadn't seen her all summer because she has gone back to Australia during holidays to see family and friends, even though they were still in school. I swear, they have such a weird holidays there, they start the school year in February and finish at the beginning of December.

"How was Australia?' I asked

"Awesome, but the certain lack of redheads there, and no party at The Burrow put me in a sour mood, although with the food that mum and Amanda knock up it was worth it…" she kept rambling while I was laughing myself silly at her accent and the words she used. She did this every time she came back she had the most adorable accent and kept using all these fumy words, or words that didn't belong in the way she used them.

Me and Julia had been friend since third year and she first came to Hogwarts as a exchange student for being a, as Sandfields put it, 'an excellent student who need experienced beyond our reach'. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. She told us this once she had been sorted in to Gryffindor and we were all sitting at her very first feast. By chance she had sat across from me, having no idea who I was. We both got on to the Gryffindor Quidditch team that year, me as a chaser and Julia as a beater. She was amazing at try outs, knocking out Victorie who was the captain then. It was the first time she had ever ridden on a broom, let alone hit a bludger. She was on the team once Vic woke up… 3 day later. So far she's the only non Weasley/potter that's on the team. Lily and Rose are the other Chasers; Hugo is an amazing keeper, and Dominique and Freddy backs up Julia as a beater. In fact the all the cousins are on some team or another, Al is Slytherin's seeker and Roxy is there beater; molly and Lucy are two of Ravenclaws chasers, while Louis is the Hufflepuff keeper. Vic used to be the keeper, a a nasty one at the, for Gryffindor before she left and Teddy a Hufflepuff beater. There's a deal that when we play quidditch, family no longer matters, we just pretend that they are other people, but only when we play. We always invite them to what ever after party for the winning team to makeup.

Julia instantly got on with my family. She gets a Weasley sweater every year from grandma and everything and she normally spends the holidays with us as well. Being apart from my best friends for so long made me a grump, according to mum, but being with her again made me happy. It's funny; I never knew just how beautiful her red hair was, the way when it caught the light it shined. When she was embarrassed she would hide behind it, yet I loved it so much, just like her eyes, the beautiful bright blue when she was happy, but a stormy grey-green-blue when angry. She was a metamorphous, but only to a certain extent. Her eyes changed colour and shape to go with her emotions. She laughed about something that Freddy said. They both look at me and laugh even more. It turns out they had been laughing about me looking at her like I had been whacked over the head with her beaters bat. Some friends they are.

By this time we had arrived at Hogwarts. I had barely said anything the whole trip and Julia kept looking at me funny. She even as far as to ask Freddy if he done something to me over the holidays to make me mentally retarded. Freddy said that my mother did that when I was a baby, that I wasn't dropped on my head, I had been thrown at a wall. A few firsties who had just been sorted were listening in. Great. Just fricking grand.

After the feast, which I ate my normal amount, so half the table, and Julia saw that I was back to my usual self we head back up to the tower and went to unpack. At 2 am, after everyone else was asleep, I snuck back down to the common room. Me and Julia did this every year without fail. We would sit on the couch and talk till morning and then go to our classes and be absolutely dead for the first day of term. This year would be no exception.

We did that. We just sat and talked, about Australia, and dad's birthday party, which was boring because she wasn't there. And useless trivial things like how the weird sisters were all way to old and toilets and the way they're shaped. It was like any other year. We snuggle when it got colder about 3.30 am.

We did every year. But this year was different. On the train I figured that I really wanted to kiss her for some reason. She was my like my sister, only less annoying, she was my best friend. Best friends don't kiss each other.

She was half way through telling me a joke about 'cola' and about how they fall out of tress because they think that it's a game when I lean down and kiss her on the lips.

She froze.

I froze.

She responded.

I responded back.

Hang on I was kissing her.

She was kissing me back.

I was confused.

Was she confused, was that why she was kissing me? There could be no other explanation…

I broke off suddenly, "did you get hit on the head when the colas fell out of the trees and get permanent brain damage?"

She sat up at me and looked at me strangely "James what are you talking about? A. its koala, ko-ar-lar, and B.I don't have brain damage."

"Oh, why else are you kissing me?" I asked, really confused, there was a ko-ar-lar flavored cola?

"James, I'm kissing you because you kissed me, and that I really like you, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't like me back or if we broke up."

I kissed her then, but not before saying, "you _are _confusing"

The next day the money came out when we walked into the great hall holding hands. Neville seemed to be collecting a lot, and also that prick Scorpius. Damn, I should of know that the whole fricking school would be taking bets, but what really surprised me was the fact that Neville got closest. I though Rose would get closet.

Julia just laughed at this and muttered something to me about my family and how they were 'fair dinkumly funny and adorable'. For her to come up with a phase like that, it either must be Australian I mean, I thought that fair dinkum meant 'for real', or she must have been around my one hell of a messed up family for way to long.

I'm still not sure which.

A/N: for those that aren't familiar with the koala joke

Q: why did the koala fall out of the tree?

A: because it was dead.

Q: why did the 2nd koala fall out of the tree?

A: because it was hit by the first

Q: why did the 3rd koala fall out of the tree?

A; it thought it was a game and joined in

Q: why did the 4th koala fall out of the tree?

A: the tress fell over…

Yeah Australian jokes *face palm*


End file.
